


Eso, ella.

by Adhara



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuación tras el final del 2x07. La música termina y Cameron deja de bailar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eso, ella.

Tal vez eso es en realidad lo que les diferencia de las máquinas. Que cuando termina la música ella, _eso_ , lo que sea, endereza la espalda y se convierte en otra cosa distinta, sin el alma que había cogido prestada, pero sin embargo Derek no puede reponerse con esa facilidad. No puede sacudirse de encima lo que ha visto y no puede finalizar un programa y seguir con su vida como ha hecho esa cosa, _ella_. Nunca lo ha envidiado pero puede notar cómo le pone en desventaja. Cuando se gira y le mira directamente, sin parpadear, él se endereza en el umbral, levanta la barbilla en una copia torpe de la indiferencia mecánica. Se sorprende esperando que no se dé cuenta de que estaba ahí todo el rato, aunque sea una estupidez. Se dan cuenta de todo. Pero al menos no tiene forma de saber nada más que los hechos: que estaba ahí en la puerta, que puede que las heridas se estén abriendo y la sangre se esté licuando, que quizá su pulso sanguíneo haya aumentado. Da dos pasos hacia él.

\- Tengo que ser un gato - anuncia con voz monótona. Otro par de pasos mientras Derek se pregunta a qué viene eso. A qué viene todo. Por qué le habla y por qué está ahí, y por qué se detiene junto a él bajo el umbral, hombro con hombro. Eso lo hicieron bien, las máquinas. Consiguieron la mezcla perfecta para una piel artificial con poros y la calidez de la sangre, el nacimiento del cabello en las sienes y la humedad justa en el borde interior de los párpados. Todo eso lo hicieron las máquinas porque ningún ser humano podría verse y repetirse con tanta claridad, y ninguna de las máquinas que Derek ha conocido se parece a ésta que tiene nombre. Es un modelo nuevo que sabe bailar, le dicta la misma fiebre que insiste en que levante la mano y coja un mechón de pelo entre los dedos. Cree que nunca ha tocado nada tan suave pero tal vez es sólo el eco de la música aún adherido a la fibra sintética. Tal vez sólo es la fiebre. La máquina gira la cabeza y él baja el brazo, y el umbral se ensancha lo suficiente para que los dos puedan pasar sin volver a tocarse, sin volver a decir una palabra y, sobre todo, sin música.


End file.
